Panduranga
NG Loxo Favored Soul 12 HP: 131 Init: +1 Speed: 30 feet Space/Reach: 10 feet AC: 14 BAB: +9/+4 Attack: +5 Defending Quarterstaff of Impact (1d6+5 19-20/x2); Trunk Slam (1d6+6 20/x2) Abilities: STR 23, DEX 12, CON 18, INT 12, WIS 14, CHA 18 Saves: Fort +13, Ref +13, Will +14 Skills: Bluff +6, Concentration +10, Diplomacy +12, Heal +9, Hide –3, Intimidate +6, Knowledge (Arcana) +11, Knowledge (Religion) +4, Sense Motive +8, Spellcraft +7, Listen +5, Spot +5, Survival +5 Languages: Loxo, Common, Pali Feats: Persuasive, Negotiator, Skill Focus: Knowledge (Religion), Maximize Spell, Craft Wondrous Item, Sanctify Relic, Widen Spell Possessions: Vestments of Faith, Silver Holy Symbol, Brooch of Shielding, Incense of Meditation (x5), Necklace of Karma Prayer Beads, +5 Defending Quarterstaff of Impact Patron: Ganesh Features: Loxo Qualities Berserk Rage (Ex): If Panduranga sees a clan member killed or incapacitated, he flies into a berserk rage. He gains a +4 to Strength, and Constitution, and a +2 morale bonus on Will saves, but takes a –2 penalty to Armor Class. This rage lasts 9 rounds, after which he is fatigued, and incurs a –2 penalty to Strength and Constitution, and can’t charge or run until the end of the encounter. Trample (Ex): As a standard action, Panduranga can trample creatures of Medium size or smaller. He merely has to move over the opponents. The trample deals 1d8+9 points of bludgeoning damage. A trampled opponent can make an attack of opportunity with a –4 penalty against Panduranga, or attempt a Reflex save for half damage. The DC for the Reflex save is 18. Deity’s Weapon Focus: Panduranga gains proficiencies with axe, mace, and quarterstaff, his deity’s favored weapons. Energy Resistance (Ex): Panduranga has a Cold Resistance of 10, and a Fire Resistance of 10. Deity’s Weapon Specialization: Panduranga gains the Weapon Specialization feat for axe, mace, and quarterstaff, his deity’s favored weapons. Chosen of Ganesh: Smite (Su): The Chosen of Ganesh can, once per hour, make a single melee attack roll with a +4 bonus on attack rolls and a +10 bonus to damage rolls. Barrier of Protection (Su): Once per day, the Chosen of Ganesh can perform a magical ritual that results in a 30’ radius emanating from the Chosen of Ganesh that is treated as if it were under the effects of the Sanctuary spell. The DC to penetrate the barrier is equal to the total Hit Dice of the Chosen of Ganesh, as well as its duration. Bestow Protections (Su): Once per hour, the Chosen of Ganesh can bestow upon others or himself a Damage Reduction equal to the Chosen of Ganesh’s total Hit Dice. Sure Step (Su): The Chosen of Ganesh is considered under the effects of a Freedom of Movement spell. Bonus Spell-Like Abilities (Sp): At Will- Open/Close 3/Day– Shield Other, Passwall 1/Day– Disintegrate 1/Tenday- Freedom Immunities (Ex): A Chosen of Ganesh is immune to Poison and Disease. The Chosen receives a 25 resistance to elemental attacks from cold. He/she is also immune to aging, does not age, and is effectively immortal. Feats: True Believer, Consecrate Spell Spellcasting: Favored Soul Spells Per Day (CL 12): 6 / 6 / 6 / 6 / 6 / 5 / 3 Favored Soul Spells Known: 9 / 6 / 6 / 6 / 5 / 4 / 3 Combat/Tactics: Panduranga is a natural pacifist, so he does whatever possible to avoid combat. When forced into it, he uses abilities that protect himself, or others, as he tries to dissuade his opponent from combat. When not possible, he attacks primarily using subdual damage. Friends/Allies: Panduranga is the Chosen of Ganesh, and the spiritual and political leader of Padmhava. The people of the city, both Loxo and Human, love and respect him. Foes/Enemies: Very few, if any, people in Padmhava disapprove of Panduranga, or actively plot against him. Because he rarely leaves the city, and because the city is well-hidden and insulated from the rest of the world, he has very few, if any, foes or enemies. The few Naga who bear Ganesh a grudge for flooding Ss’eth’untes may be the only sentient creatures that bear ill will against him. Appearance: Panduranga is a Loxo who has lived for centuries, ancient even for Loxo, but because of the special blessings of Ganesh, he still appears barely older than an older adolescent. His hide is a healthy ashy gray, and his tusks are still pearly. Generally, he wears the ceremonial dress of priests of Ganesh, white robes with red trimming, and a dot of red vermilion on his forehead, between his eyes. Personality: Despite his size and power, Panduranga is a gentle giant. Even when upset- which is rarely- he keeps his calm and composure, because he knows that if others see him upset, they, too, will become upset. Though he is nearly always busy with some matter, he always makes time for the people of Padmhava, and often deals personally with issues that other rules assign to other, less important officials. History: Panduranga was born in the year 899. At the time he was born, his people, the Loxo, lived in the Goblinwoods as nomads, never settling down in one place for too long, lest the many Goblin living in the forest with them launch a successful raid. As he entered into adolescence, he began having repeated dreams that involved themes of leadership, Loxo, Humans, a city within mountains, and a powerful entity known as Ganesh. By 922, these dream visions made sense, as Ganesh revealed himself to Panduranga. In 920, Ganesh created the Cherrapunji Mountains on the western portion of the Goblinwoods. Many Loxo, including Panduranga, witnessed this event, as the mountains grew from the ground with massive earthquakes and tremors. Shortly thereafter, Ganesh revealed himself to Panduranga as a Loxo deity from another world that sought to help his people on Okarth. The deity let Panduranga know that he chose him as the one who would rule as a priest-king in his name. Panduranga, after some reservations, accepted the proposal, and became Ganesh’s Chosen. He then disappeared, and was presumed to be dead by those who knew him. In reality, Ganesh had taken Panduranga to his own divine realm, the Palace of the Ultimate Taj on Arcadia, to enlighten him. Two years later, as an act of revenge against Varuna, the entity known as the King of the Naga, Ganesh flooded the entire Charrapunji Mountain valley, killing most of the Naga who were living in the area, in the realm of Ss’eth’untes. At this time, Panduranga returned to his people, a transformed individual, and led them to the valley, which Ganesh had instructed him to do. Among his followers, he also counted the Pali Humans, many of whom were instructed to follow Pamduranga as well, by Ganesh. By the end of 922, Panduranga selected a site on which the city of Padmhava was to be built. Together with the Loxo and the Humans working together, the city was quickly raised. In the center of it was Shri Padmhava, the holy temple dedicated to Ganesh. Panduranga has tended to the people of the city since it’s founding, having been empowered by Ganesh to live an extended life. Motivations and Goals: Above all, Panduranga wishes to ensure the safety of the people of Padmhava, and he works diligently to ensure this. Ever the optimist, he wishes for world harmony, and seeks to get along with creatures and organizations that wish to destroy either him or his people, such as certain Naga in the area, or the Goblin of the Goblinwoods.